<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under The Table by Sinistretoile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409821">Under The Table</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile'>Sinistretoile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2019 [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Knives Out (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingerfucking, In Public, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Public Masturbation, Public Scene, Public Sex, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:42:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She wins a contest put on by Blood Like Wine publishing. But things take an interesting turn when Ransom shows up uninvited.</p><p> </p><p>KINKTOBER DAY 21<br/>PROMPT: PUBLIC</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ransom Drysdale/Original Character(s), Ransom Drysdale/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2019 [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under The Table</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>KINKTOBER DAY 21<br/>PROMPT PUBLIC</p><p>I combined a kinktober prompt with a tumblr writing challenge prompt.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It felt surreal sitting at breakfast with THE Harlan Thrombey. She’d won a contest to have breakfast with the elder author. She’d been early but he’d been waiting.<br/>	“So you’re a writer?” Harlan sipped his bourbon.<br/>	She’d cringed just slightly at him ordering such a strong spirit so early. “I am.” It shouldn’t have surprised her. He ordered his steak medium rare and his eggs sunny side up.<br/>	“So the piece you submitted to the contest, it’s not your first, correct?”<br/>	“No, sir. But it is the first I’ve submitted to be published in any capacity.”<br/>	Harlan settled back in his chair. “I must say, you are talented.”<br/>	“Thank you, sir. So much. That coming from, it’s a real honor.”<br/>	“Grandpa?” Harlan looked up. So did she. “Heavy cream, six sugars?”<br/>	Her shock at seeing the guy who’d spontaneously bought her coffee the other day faded into a broad grin. “Black like my soul?”<br/>	Harlan raised an eyebrow. “You two know each other?”<br/>	Ransom Drysdale-Thrombey pulled out a chair across from his grandfather but next to her and lounged in it. The waiter appeared out of nowhere. “Scotch on the rocks.”<br/>	“Yes, sir. Right, away.”<br/>	“I didn’t invite you to join us, Ransom.”<br/>	He looked away from her to his grandfather. “Sorry, Grandpa. Marta answered your phone when I called and told me you were here having breakfast with a new author to the roster?” He grinned, handsome and charming as always, at her. <br/>	Her belly dropped. “What?” Her eyes widened and she rounded on her idol.<br/>	Harlan clicked his tongue. “Thank you for ruining the surprise, boy.” Harlan sat forward. “My grandson is correct.”<br/>	“But that…that wasn’t part of the contest.”<br/>	“No, my dear, it wasn’t.” Harlan glanced at Ransom, his displeasure evident on his face. “I was so enthralled by your piece that I had to extend you an offer.” Harlan smiled warmly like a friendly father (or grandfather) figure.<br/>	“I don’t know what to say.”<br/>	“I realize this is a bit unexpected. But your way with words…it reminded me of myself in my younger days.” Ransom sipped his scotch as he looked back and forth between his grandfather and the girl. “Why don’t I give you a moment before we discuss contract meetings?”<br/>	“Um, alright.” Harlan excused himself. Her gaze followed him out of sight out of the restaurant and toward the bar then she turned to Ransom. “You’re Harlan Thrombey’s grandson?” Her hushed whisper came out a hiss.<br/>	“My whole life.” Ransom grinned, swirling the remaining amber liquid in the glass. “So you’re a writer?”<br/>	She raised an eyebrow. “Your grandfather asked the same question.”<br/>	“He likes to state the obvious when he’s not writing.”<br/>	"As do you, apparently."<br/>	"One of the few things I got from him. But I'm no writer." Ransom reached under the table. “You should take the contract.”<br/>	She swallowed. “I don’t think I should discuss this with you.”<br/>	“Fair enough.” His fingers teased the fingers of her hand that rested on her thigh. “How about we discuss dinner then?”<br/>	“I don’t know if that’s appropriate either now that I’m technically your grandfather’s employee.”<br/>	He shrugged, a nonchalant rise and fall of his broad, cream sweater-clad shoulders. “Not yet.” He continued to pet her fingers with his. She pulled her hand back slightly. “If not dinner, how about dessert?” <br/>	"I don't think-" He snatched her hand as he sat forward. He placed her hand on his dick and held it there. It twitched under her hand. "Ransom.” She snatched her hand back, shocked at his forwardness. He didn’t reach for her hand this time. No, he went straight for what he wanted. His large hand darted under her skirt and cupped her pussy through her panties. She squeaked and grabbed his forearm. “Stop.”<br/>	He tilted his head to the side, his grin falling into a smirk. He didn't miss the dilation of her pupils or the flush on her cheeks. “I don’t think I will.”<br/>	“Please?” She hissed at him, shifting in the chair but all that did was push his hand more against her, the ball of it pressing to her clit. She sucked in a breath.<br/>	He shook his head, thoroughly enjoying her reaction. He massaged her pussy lips through the fabric, feeling them plump up under his attention. He hummed in approval. “I think you like this.”<br/>	“Ran- I don't- Sto- “ She jerked went he pinched her labia.<br/>	“What was that?” He shifted his wrist to push her panties to the side.<br/>	“Stop. Plea-“ He pushed a pair of fingers inside her. She shuddered, bowing her head and grabbing onto the table. “-ease.” She whimpered. “Your grandfa-”<br/>	“Grandpa?" He tilted his head to try to look her in the face, but she turned away. "Could come back?” She nodded, gripping the table as he slowly pumped his fingers in and out of her slick, tight walls. He licked his lips, watching her face flush more. She licked her lips and he imagined the plump, glistening flesh around his cock. He moaned softly. “Possibly. So I’d better make you cum pretty fast, then?”<br/>	“Ransom, please.” His thumb pressed her clit and he curled his fingers into her sweet spot. What was she asking him? To stop? To keep going? It didn’t matter really. He was going to do what he wanted. He didn't care what she wanted or how she felt about public sex acts.<br/>	Ran shifted his chair close, draining his glass. “Fuck, I thought you were tasty when I saw you at the coffee shop, but you are fucking delicious.” He could see her shaking with effort, either to keep from cumming or to keep quiet. “After we’re done here, I’m gonna take you upstairs and fuck you on my grandfather’s dime.”<br/>	“Stop.”<br/>	“No.” He leaned close enough for his lips to brush her ear. “Cum and I’ll stop.” His lust darkened eyes surveyed the room. They’d picked up a couple watchers. He pressed his lips to her pulse and felt it jump. His hand brushed caressed her breast through the soft sweater. She tried her best to stifle her whimpering moans. Her body shook as she tried to hide what was going on by not openly fucking his hand in the middle of the fancy restaurant. But she was fast losing the fight the closer she came to cumming.<br/>	She finally gave in, turning to rest her forehead on his cheek. He curled his fingers into her sweet spot and continued to press his hand against her clit. Her nails bit into his forearm and she set her teeth on his jaw as she came, a low, suffering sound escaped her throat. She knocked several glasses over, gaining more attention.<br/>	Ransom turned her to face him, enjoying how flustered and wrecked she looked. He resisted the urge to devour her mouth. "Meet me in the lobby when my grandfather is done with you. Or I'll make sure he changes his mind about that contract."<br/>	"You can't-"<br/>	He smirked, sharp eyebrow raised and tilted his head. "Don't be so sure about that. You just committed a lewd act in public in one of my grandfather's favorite restaurants."<br/>	"But you-" He really did quite enjoy the look of shock on her face.<br/>	"I'll be waiting." Ransom stood, turning to go as his grandfather returned.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>